


The Promise of Later

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Episode: s07e08 Hana Komo Pae (Rite of Passage), Family, Fluff, Hugs, Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Relief, Rescue, implied kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Steve closed his eyes and rested his head on Danny's shoulder, grateful that his partner survived. Then he turned his head to whisper in Danny's ear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "alternate universe" on the 100 Words community on Imzy: https://www.imzy.com/100words/
> 
> I wrote this drabble deliberately close to canon.

"I am so happy to see you right now. I'll give you a hug; I'll give you a kiss. Pick a base."

"Give me the hug."

Danny leaned forward to embrace Steve, clapping his hands on Steve's back.

Steve closed his eyes and rested his head on Danny's shoulder, grateful that his partner survived. Then he turned his head to whisper in Danny's ear.

"I'll take you up on that kiss later."

Danny pulled away with a faint blush, and Grace, who had overheard the conversation, smiled.

Danny exited the dance with his arms around Grace and Steve.  _His family._


End file.
